Naval unit (Civ6)
Here can be found a list of Naval Units in Civilization VI, including ones introduced in the various DLCs. Naval units are generally either Military or Civilian (e.g. Great Admirals); there are presently no dedicated Support or Religious naval units in the game. Unlike in Civilization V, no naval units (including Submarines) can currently move through Ice tiles. General notes Not to be confused with embarked land units. Naval units can of course escort such units, with certain naval units able to grant additional movement and/other abilities to the embarked civilian units that they are escorting (usually by being stacked in an escort formation with them). In addition, Naval units can be used both to defend your water based Trade Routes and to plunder any enemy ones. Movement Moving at sea is significantly easier than moving on land - all tiles here take only 1 MP to go to (with certain very rare exceptions). However, as usual, certain technologies are generally required to be able to move at sea at all (notably the Māori have those techs by default). Furthermore, the seas are divided in two types of tiles: Coast tiles, where the waters are close to land and more calm; and the treacherous Ocean tiles, which cover most of the map, and where storms and monsters rule. The Sailing tech allows you to build the first ship in the game, the Galley, but this ship may only move on Coast tiles. The same is valid for the more advanced Quadrireme ship. At the same time, most land units may not move on sea at all, until the Shipbuilding tech is developed. Before that, only Builders may Embark (with Sailing), and Traders may form sea trade routes (with Celestial Navigation). None of these units (or even more modern ships for that matter) may enter Ocean tiles until the development of Cartography in the Renaissance Era. At this point even Galleys and Quadriremes are able to enter Ocean tiles. This represents a stark difference with Civilization V, where early game units could never enter Ocean tiles, even when your civilization had progressed enough. Finally, all units moving at sea (including Embarked land units) receive + 1 MP after researching Mathematics. Note that this detail doesn't appear anywhere in the Civilopedia information on sea units, so you shouldn't be surprised to see 5MPs on a Frigate when its Civilopedia entry says it has only 4. Later ships become even faster and may cover considerable expanse of water each turn. Note that maritime units (a.k.a. ships) may enter cities built on the coast. In Gathering Storm ''Canals with limited length may be built on land to provide passage for ships between bodies of water. Fleets/Armadas Military naval units, like their land based counterparts, can be organized into powerful permanent unit formations (not to be confused with creating ad hoc temporary escort formations of military and civilian units by stacking). There are currently two types of such formations available in the game: * '''Fleet', created by combining two units of a kind. Normally requires the Nationalism Civic. The effect is to increase the Combat Strength by +'10' (both Combat and Ranged Strength) above a single unit of the same type. Note that secondary statistics (such as Movement or Range, as well as Anti-Air strength) remain unchanged! * Armada, created by combining three units of a kind. Normally requires the Mobilization Civic. The effect is to increase the Combat Strength by +'17' (both Combat and Ranged Strength) above a single unit of the same type. Maintenance for the combined units is less than the combined value of the two or three units. The exact values involved seem to depend on the Era of the combined units. Also, it appears that units trained as Fleets, etc. in a city with a Seaport will have their maintenance reduced even more. Another advantage to Fleets and Armadas is that their maintenance cost is not much higher than for normal units of the same type. This makes it worthwhile forming these advanced formations from a purely economical standpoint: you spend less for maintaining a formation which consists of less units of greater individual strength. You have two main ways of forming these formations. The first one is to combine existing units: whenever you have two or more identical units in adjacent tiles, a special action will appear in their Action tab, after which you will be prompted to choose which units you want to combine with. The new combined unit inherits the promotions of its most experienced unit (i.e. the one with the highest promotion level at the time you create or expand the formation), and its XP earning rate and unique name (if it has one). Any other promotions which lower-ranking units had before being added to the formation are lost. That means it's a good strategy to combine new, inexperienced units with your veteran ones. If the two units you're combining are the same level but have different promotions, the resultant Fleet or Armada inherits the promotions from the unit you are combining the current one with (i.e. the second unit you click on when creating the formation). The second way is to train a new unit directly into the higher formation from the start, in a city with a specialty district and/or Seaport. This will take more , proportional to the increase in Combat Strength a formation provides over a normal unit of this kind. However, it is still faster than creating two or three separate units, then combining them (unless of course you create them in two or three different cities). Please note that certain Great Admirals can create Fleets or Armadas using their retirement ability. In ''Gathering Storm ''most late-game units also 'consume' strategic resources each turn ( Coal, Oil, Aluminum or Uranium), which amounts to a specific type of maintenance. Fleets and Armadas however still consume '''the same amount '''of resources as an individual unit of the type, which makes it even more advantageous to maintain a lesser number of these more advanced formations, instead greater number of simple units of the same type. List of Naval units Note that the Giant Death Robot can operate in shallow water, coastal or otherwise, but is not officially classified as a naval unit. Promotions Naval melee unit promotions Naval ranged unit promotions Naval raider unit promotions Naval carrier unit promotions See also *Ocean (Civ6) *Coast (Civ6) *Reef (Civ6) *Lake (Civ6) *Canal (Civ6) *Panama Canal (Civ6) *Combat (Civ6) *Harbor (Civ6) *Royal Navy Dockyard (Civ6) *Cothon (Civ6) *Harbor Shipping (Civ6) *Shipyard (Civ6) *Venetian Arsenal (Civ6) *Great Lighthouse (Civ6) *Colossus (Civ6) *Mausoleum at Halicarnassus (Civ6) *Auckland (Civ6) *Lysefjord (Civ6) *Hạ Long Bay (Civ6) *Supply Fleet (Civ6) *Naval Tradition (Civ6) *Maritime Industries (Civ6) *Naval Infrastructure (Civ6) *Navigation (Civ6) *Press Gangs (Civ6) *International Waters (Civ6) *Letters of Marque (Civ6) Category:Naval units Category:Units (Civ6) Category:Game element (Civ6) Category:Game concepts (Civ6) Category:Combat